


One Night Only

by tastyboots



Series: I Eat My Pinto Beans with a Spork OR I Don't Know What to Title This Series [4]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Mary Sue, Porn With Very Little Plot, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-05
Updated: 2009-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastyboots/pseuds/tastyboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris + Mary Sue = PWP?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Only

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously [here](http://community.livejournal.com/trek_rpf_kink/1765.html?thread=1860069#t1860069) for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/trek_rpf_kink/1765.html?thread=1786853#t1786853), but then I said FUCK IT, and de-anon-ed. So... er, I'm a wee bit embarressed by this, but hopefully you will still love me in spite of my delibrate Mary Sue-ing.
> 
> Despite the Mary Sue about to be fucked, this is sort of Pinto. (Okay, a LOT Pinto.)

Chris never screws around at conventions. Never. But it's the second day of this one and Zach is looking adorkable as hell and Chris is super horny and technically he isn't at the convention. He's at the bar across the street. Which is a good enough excuse for him.

The girl he hopes to be screwing later sits a few stools down from him. She is beautiful; tall, tan, dark-haired, wearing a striped shirt, skinny jeans and converse. In other words, she reminds him of Zach. Chris relocates to the empty seat next to her and studies the horribly colorful liquid she has in front of her.

"Can I buy you another drink?"

She glances over at him and bites her lip, "Sure."

"I'm Chris," he says.

She doesn't say I know, but her eyes do. "I'm Angie."

They chat for about an hour, flirting, knees pressed together. She's actually pretty cool; they might've hit it off as friends if Chris wasn't so badly in need of a one-night stand and maybe as more than friends if Chris wasn't so in love with someone he can never have.

"Would you like to go back to my room?"

Angie runs a hand through her hair (thank you, God) and smiles, "I thought you'd never ask."

She's undressing him as soon as the door clicks shut. She pulls off his shirt between kisses and whips off his pants as fast she can. Chris begins lifting up her shirt, but she pulls away and pushes him backwards until he flops down on the bed. She stands in front of him and slowly removes her own clothes, swaying back and forth to music only she can hear. Chris runs his hand down his chest and lightly strokes himself to whatever beat Angie is swaying to.

She kneels naked in front of him and takes his hardening cock into her own hand, pumping up and down a couple of times before lazily dragging her lips from base to tip. She spends a few seconds there, swirling her tongue around his slit and licking away any precum she finds and then suddenly his dick is surrounded by that hot, luscious mouth. Chris closes his eyes and lets his head fall back, simply enjoying the sensation and imagining that it's really Zach kneeling in front of him. The thought makes him moan and Chris drags Angie up until their mouths are locked together and their bodies grind against each other.

Chris flips them over so that he's on top and takes a moment to study the woman beneath him. She has three freckles in a vertical line almost directly in between her breasts and Chris kisses each one and runs his tongue around them as if they're traffic cones, reveling in the little pants she makes as he pinches each of her nipples. Chris kisses his way down to her hip and then back up to her mouth. Angie's teeth scrape his bottom lip as he pulls back and she leans forward to whisper, "Fuck me," into his ear.

Chris is all too happy to oblige; grabbing a condom out of his nightstand and pulling it on as fast as he can. He eases himself into her and they both groan in pleasure. Angie suckles his shoulder and Chris increases his tempo. He reaches a hand between them to rub her clit as she gets close and the look on her face as he does makes him think of Zach and they go tumbling over the edge together.

Chris rolls to the side and they stare at the ceiling as they catch their breath. "So," Angie says, "I was thinking about my best friend. Who were you thinking about?"

Chris glances over at her in surprise. "Same here," he says, and they giggle until they fall asleep.


End file.
